the_merio_world_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a little girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the Player. Trivia * Playtime was first introduced in the original version. * Playtime's scribbly-looking appearance, especially the eyes and hair, seems to be based on the YouTuber PilotRedSun's art-style, yet a bit more comparable to his "nesquik rabbit" video. * Currently, Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. * Playtime from the classic edition will spawn in the middle of the left hall from the school's left wing. This was proven by hacking. * In the game files, there are unused voice lines where Playtime counts up to 10. ** This indicates that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump rope 10 times, but it was reduced to 5 when the final game was released. According to mystman12 during his livestream, this was because 10 jumps would take too much time to complete.2 ** In the current version of Baldi's Basics Classic, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the Player has to jump rope 5 times. An exception is in the earliest version where she does say 5 after the 5th jump, overlapping with the "Wow! That's great!" sound file. ** Playtime also has a voice line where she tells the Player how to play her minigame, only used in the very first version. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** The "5" sound is reused in the public demo, but it is not overlapping the next sound. * This is the only NPC to have her own theme. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. Currently, she will only enter a room if she's following the Player. ** When she was able to enter rooms randomly, she would enter faculty rooms and not get sent to detention for doing so; This is most likely because of her poor eyesight, and could not read the sign on the door. * Playtime's speed when chasing the Player is higher than the Player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. This is likely because, hence her animation, she isn't technically running, but jumping. ** As of V1.4.1, Playtime is no longer faster than the Player's run speed, but actually slightly slower. She is still, however, considerably faster than the Player's walk speed. * Playtime will still say "I wanna play with someone!" and laughs even if her jump rope is cut. * According to mystman12's stream, to make Playtime's voice, mystman12 talks "like a clown" and adds a lot of distortion to it.3 * Playtime's voice line "Let's play!" was originally a test for Arts and Crafters' voice, but then mystman12 realized that the line would fit Playtime more, so he ultimately decided to use the line for Playtime instead.4 * Playtime supposedly rarely uses the long hallway with the two classrooms with a notebook and the faculty room with the Swinging Door Lock. * In V1.4 update, "Press the space bar to jump!" sentence during the skipping rope game was removed. It is mainly because the Player can customize the jump key on controls. ** However, on the mobile version, this sentence is replaced to "Use ? to jump!". ** In the public demo, there is no text during the minigame. * Before update 1.1 of the public demo and other games, there is a lack of the "and short memory" phrase in the description of the poster in the Principal's Office. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Playing Jump Rope Dislikes * Having Her Jump Rope Cut Category:Students Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Non-Merio Articles Category:Student